emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1537 (7th March 1991)
Plot Jack questions Mark on when he'll return the £30 he borrowed. Zoe tries to be friendly with Rachel but the exchange between the two soon turns frosty when Zoe implies she went away to escape. Rachel calls Zoe selfish. Sarah shows interest in keeping a lamb who's lost its mother at the farmhouse. Alan reminds Elizabeth that he confided in her regarding Caroline in confidence. They both get a surprise when Caroline arrives at Victoria Cottage having found no-one in at 3 Demdyke Row. Henry isn't impressed when Charlie shows off some of his agricultural antiques as possibilities for decorating at the pub. Charlie wants to carry out a full survey on the place. Elizabeth and Caroline discuss Nick, Elsa and Alice. Frank arrives home and Kim prepares to break the bad news to him. Elizabeth criticises Elsa's parenting thinking Alice is too cold. Frank is keen to confront Chris after hearing the news but Kim warns him to calm down as they'll need to work the problem out together. Charlie tries to make Alan see that The Woolpack is too old fashioned and informs him he'll call back next week to continue the conversation. Eric visits Alan and tells him he can get a hold of some nice pieces for him at a cheaper price than Charlie. Archie tells Zoe that she deserved being snapped at by Rachel. He accuses her of using him as a shoulder to cry on and warns her that if she carries on with how she's acting she'll end up very lonely. Chris explains to Frank that Kelthwaite Engineering have sunk and that they stand to lose 60% of their current business and he's struggling to find a replacement. Jack continues to push Mark for his money insisting he wants it back. He's suspicious when he receives another letter from an irate rambler and Mark recognises the surname of the sender - Barker. Frank apologises to Kim for being unable to go through with their anniversary plans. He gives her a watch he bought for her in Switzerland. Nick and Elsa explain to Caroline that Alice never stops crying. Caroline offers her help while Nick and Elsa relax. Sarah sets up a shift rotation for her and Jack to look after the lamb at the farmhouse. Cast Regular cast *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, barn and cottage *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms and stairs *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Front room and hallway *The Woolpack - Backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Home Farm - Grounds, sitting room, kitchen and nursery flat Notes *First appearance of Mrs. Bates since 2nd October 1990 *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD